Diminuto Problema
by RociFri
Summary: Inojin sabía que tanto Sasuke como Shikamaru querían a su madre de verdad, y que serían incapaces de hacerle daño. Pero si ambos deseaban estar con su madre, tenían que esforzarse al máximo por ella. (ShikaInoSasu). ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**.**

**Diminuto ****problema**

**.**

**.**

Observó a los dos hombres que estaban sentados frente suyo y frunció el entrecejo de forma infantil. Ambos le regresaron una mirada confusa, y el pequeño apretó todavía más los labios. No entendía por qué estaban allí, en su casa.

A uno de ellos lo estimaba demasiado, eso era obvio. Lo quería por la gran amistad que conservaba con su madre a pesar de los años, además de que con él siempre era muy bueno. Lo consideraba como parte de su familia, y su madre siempre decía que lo quería muchísimo, que sin él no podría vivir.

En cambio, el otro era más bien casi un desconocido. Había escuchado muchos rumores malvados acerca suyo, pero también se comentaba que fue un héroe en la guerra; aunque a él no le interesaba tanto lo que pasó antes de nacer, así que los chismes tampoco le importaban. Ese sujeto era extraño, nada más. No era malo, porque notaba su gran esfuerzo por simpatizar, y eso le parecía muy gracioso.

—Ino está tardando demasiado —dijo con tono incómodo uno de ellos, el de cabello tan azabache como la noche y de expresión indescifrable. Se concentró en analizarlo con sus ojos celestes, y el hombre desvió el rostro de inmediato. Eso le gustó. Le gustaba generar terror ante los adultos.

—Eso es bastante común —pronunció el otro, en medio de un bostezo. Rápidamente lo examinó de mala gana. Sin embargo, éste no se perturbó, sino al contrario, lo enfrentó de la misma manera. Eso no le agradó. ¿Será porque, prácticamente, aquella persona lo había visto desde bebé? Según había comentado su madre en varias ocasiones. Entonces, chasqueó la lengua como si nada—. Ino es una mujer. Todas las mujeres son problemáticas.

Observó los dedos del moreno moverse con impaciencia. Tal vez estaba buscando algo… probablemente un cigarrillo. ¿Cómo lo había llamado su madre una vez? _"Es un maldito vicioso"_. Claro que, no entendía el significado de _maldito_, ni de _vicioso_. Pero lo que llamó su atención, en definitiva, fue el gesto malhumorado que le dedicó el otro individuo.

—Ino no es como todas las mujeres. Es… diferente —bramó, de pronto avergonzado, y ocultó su rostro con la palma de su mano derecha.

Inojin no podía estar más de acuerdo con él, sin admitirlo. Su madre no era como todas las mujeres.

—Tsk. No sé cómo pudo atraparte.

—Cierra la boca, idiota.

¿Atraparlo? No comprendía porqué el moreno con peinado de piña había dicho eso. Hacía creer que su madre era una ladrona, o algo peor. Punto a favor del desconocido y menos un punto a quien sí conocía.

—No creo que debas usar ese lenguaje frente a un niño, sobre todo cuando se trata de Inojin, que aprende muy rápido.

—Cállate —musitó, apartándose un poco.

Entonces, el pequeño Inojin infló las mejillas y contuvo el aire con fuerza. Los observó de nuevo, de forma alternada. No sabía decidir cuál de los dos era el que le gustaba más, pero sí estaba seguro de que ninguno debería estar allí, tratando de ocupar un lugar que nunca podría ser suyo.

—Tío, Shika —el aludido levantó la cabeza y lo contempló con atención—. Mi madre piensa que el señor Sasuke es muy guapo, lo dice a cada rato —Shikamaru frunció el ceño y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, alzando el pecho con orgullo—. Tío, Shika. ¿Sabías que el señor Sasuke ayuda a mamá con la floristería todos los viernes por la tarde, y usa un delantal amarillo, aún cuando no es necesario, porque piensa que así podría caerle mejor a mamá? —Shikamaru ahogó una risilla burlesca, mirando de soslayo a Uchiha, cuyas mejillas enrojecieron—. Creo que hace esas cosas porque mi madre de verdad le gusta al señor Sasuke.

—Hmp. ¿Cómo…?

—Es el hijo de Ino. Es muy perspicaz —soltó su tío, sin dejar el recelo hacia el azabache, pero éste sólo lo ignoró.

—Señor Sasuke —continuó, con los ojos curiosos de ambos hombres encima suyo una vez más—. ¿Usted sabía que el tío Shika está enamorado de mi madre? —el cabeza de piña se ahogó con la bebida que estaba tomando justo en ese momento, y al igual que Sasuke hace unos segundos, se puso rojo hasta la frente. Estaba a punto de contradecir, pero el rubio no lo permitió—. La mira como si fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y claro que lo es. Hasta guarda en su billetera una foto de ella, yo lo he visto.

Shikamaru quedó atónito. Sasuke juntó las cejas y apretó discretamente los puños, fulminando a Nara con la mirada.

—¿Cómo es que revisaste mi billetera?

Tentó sobre sus pantalones, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente a él.

—¿Estás enamorado de Ino? —le rugió con una voz que hasta entonces Inojin desconocía que el portador del Sharingan tenía. Por un segundo, descubrió sus deseos por golpear a su tío. Quizás los rumores sobre el único Uchiha eran ciertos, después de todo.

—Eso no te importa —respondió cortante, imitando los movimientos de Sasuke—. Si estoy enamorado de Ino o no, es asunto mío.

Sasuke bufó muy molesto.

Inojin se quedó en su lugar, muy quietecito, mirando cómo los chicos se tomaban por el cuello de su ropa, dispuestos a todo. Por un instante, Inojin creyó que ambos hombres pelearían a puños. Y estaba emocionado por ser testigo de una contienda, sobre todo si utilizaban algunos jutsus. Sería muy interesante.

No obstante, nada de eso pasó. Al cabo de un minuto de estarse matando con la mirada, Shikamaru soltó a Sasuke, y él hizo lo mismo. Acomodaron su vestimenta y respiraron muy profundamente, retomando sus posiciones anteriores, sobre sus asientos.

—¿No van a pelear? —cuestionó con una gran desilusión en la cara.

—Eres muy inteligente —reconoció su tío, mientras sobaba su cuello—. Podemos caer en tus trampas estando solos, quizás. Pero dos cabezas son mejor que una, sin duda.

—Me gusta Ino —habló con una seriedad que incluso sorprendió al mismo Shikamaru. Pero Shikamaru, lejos de enojarse, sonrió—. Y haré todo lo que sea necesario para que me acepte.

—Yo igual. Es posible que terminemos luchando en algún momento, ¿no, Sasuke? Pero hoy no. Tu madre nos mataría si nos descubre peleando en año nuevo.

Uchiha palideció ante la idea.

Probablemente su madre era mucho más fuerte que ellos dos juntos, y por eso temían por sus vidas.

—Inojin —lo tomó por los hombros y se acuclilló a su altura. Sasuke también se colocó a su espalda, pero sin agacharse. El niño trató de descubrir si ambos estaban molestos, pero no pudo saberlo—. Te entendemos, créeme. Queremos a Ino, pero ninguno de los dos está intentando reemplazar a tu padre.

Sasuke asintió.

Luego de un silencio un poco desagradable para el rubio, donde meditaba sus palabras, escucharon el llamado de la puerta. Los hombres se sorprendieron e Inojin sonrió, corriendo hasta la entrada. Sasuke y Shikamaru lo siguieron, y antes de que Inojin abriera la puerta, se volvió a su dirección y amplió su sonrisa con su mejor gesto de ternura.

—Espero que no les moleste que mi padre nos acompañe esta noche.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver del otro lado a un sonriente Sai, con dos regalos envueltos en las manos.

—Qué sorpresa encontrarlos —saludó gustosamente a su hijo, despeinando su cabellera dorada y entregándole los regalos. Los tres contemplaron en silencio a Inojin colocando los regalos debajo del gran árbol de navidad, que todavía adornaba la casa. Luego, Sai se encaminó hasta los hombres, sacudiendo un poco la nieve de sus botas. Sasuke y Shikamaru tragaron duro. Definitivamente, Sai no conocía a Ino tanto como ellos lo hacían. Incluso Sasuke sabía que ese había sido un acto casi suicida. ¿Cómo es que fue su esposo?—. ¿No les agrada mi visita? Bueno, honestamente, tampoco me gusta que estén aquí —se llevó con inocencia una mano al mentón—. Pero la fiesta es en casa de Naruto, así que supongo que podemos ir los cinco juntos.

—Hmp.

—Tks. Problemático.

Inojin rió triunfante. Sabía que tanto Sasuke como Shikamaru querían a su madre de verdad, y que serían incapaces de hacerle daño. Y, francamente, ninguno le caía en verdad mal. Pero si ambos deseaban estar con su madre, tenían que esforzarse al máximo por ella.

Mientras tanto, les daría pequeños problemas.

**.**

* * *

**NA:**

Feliz navidad (un poco atrasado).

Y feliz año nuevo!

Que el 2020 sea un año de muchos fics SasuIno y ShikaIno.

(Créditos al autor de la imagen. Me encantó).


End file.
